quest_for_camelot_and_brave_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
On My Father's Wings (Olivia version)
During a winter day, Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper were playing knights and riding their ponies while Ariel (wearing a green dress coat with an Eskimo hood, white gloves, and green boots) was sweepings some snow from the ground. Olivia was now wearing a blue sleeveless dress — that is both a jumper and decorated with a red plaid pattern — over a baby blue long-sleeved shirt and green leggings with a blue snowsuit and black boots over them, as well as her shoes and socks, along with a pair of white mittens, baby blue earmuffs, a blue tam-o'-shanter with a black ribbon, a matching brim, and a red pom-pom, and a baby blue scarf with a red plaid pattern. She was still wearing her red hair-bow, though. Bambi was now wearing white long underwear, a blue sweater, a red vest, purple snow pants, a pair of brown socks over a pair of cream-colored socks, brown boots, a yellow hat, a blue scarf, a pair of red mittens over a pair of green mittens, a yellow jacket, and a heavy forest green coat. And Thumper was now wearing cream-colored long underwear, a dark blue sweater, a pair of matching socks over a pair of cream-colored socks, a green snowsuit with an Eskimo hood, red boots, and a pair of matching mittens over a pair of white mittens. "Come on, give me your best shot!" said Bambi. But he and his little sister and brother were only playing, until she saw the knights ride on horses towards them, far away. "Mama, listen." Thumper gasped. "Daddy!/Dad!/Papa!" Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper changed back, and they got off of their ponies and ran towards them to find Naveen. The Scottish-British girl mouse, the male fawn, and the male bunny looked for him, but there was no sign of Naveen. Suddenly, they saw a stoned cart with Naveen's body on it. "Oh, no…" Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper gasped in unison. At his funeral, Naveen's body was placed in the stoned coffin, as everyone gathered around. Tears ran down Olivia's cheeks while Bambi and Thumper comforted her. "Your husband died saving my life." Justin said, as he gave the shield to Ariel, who was also crying. "And saving Camelot." "Lady Ariel, the gates of Camelot will always be open to you," Justin replied, "Sir Naveen, was my most trusted warrior and also my dear, dear friend. We will always remember how he bravely upheld the ideals of Camelot." As Justin and the other knights held out their swords, Olivia caressed the stone of Naveen's grave. Olivia walked toward her pony, but she, Bambi, and Thumper ran towards their ponies and hugged them. The ponies still made a promise to Naveen that they would keep it by watching over Olivia and her brothers. Olivia: If you were with me now I'd find myself in you Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper sadly stared at their reflections in the water as a tear fell from Olivia's eye, slid down her cheek, and fell into the water. Olivia: If you were with me now You're the only one who knew Five years later... The water rippled, revealing the reflections of 10-year-old Olivia, 15-year-old Bambi, and 9-year-old Thumper. Olivia: All the things we planned to do Five more years later... The water rippled again, and their reflections were gone. Years went by, and Olivia's fur was still as as tan as the sand, her ears were still as pink as cotton candy, her eyes were still as brown as chocolate, and her nose was as red as the rose. But she was 15 years old now. She now had a mole on her right cheek in place of her bucktooth, and she gained long eyelashes. She was now wearing a frilly, mint-turquoise, short-sleeved dress, periwinkle-blue ankle-length bloomers, brown ballet flats, and two mint-turquoise hair-bows behind both of her ears. Bambi was now 20 years old. Plus, his hair was combed, and he got antlers. Yet, he still had his brown fur, black nose, and brown eyes. And Thumper was now 14 years old. He still had his gray fur, pink nose, and hazel eyes. However, he had whiskers now. Olivia: I want to live my life The way you said I would With courage as my light Fighting for what's right Like you made me believe I would Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper began to hop on the rocks. Olivia: And I will fly on my father's wings To places I have never been Olivia and her brothers remember when they were 5, 10, and 4, as Naveen caught them, and they rolled down on the hill of sand. Olivia: There is so much I've never seen And I can feel his heartbeat still I will do great things On my father's wings The waves of the ocean hit the rocks as the flock of sea gulls flew around Olivia and her brothers. Back at home, Ariel and her new husband gave Olivia and her brothers three buckets of mud. Ariel's new husband was a Danish man with black hair, ice blue eyes, and thick black eyebrows, wearing a white long-sleeved collared shirt, trimming, blue pants with a red obi, and black boots. His name was Prince Eric. Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper walked over to the pigpen and slopped some of the mud on the two pigs, who looked at each other in suspicion. Olivia: This world I'll never see My dreams that just won't be This horse's stride with one-day's ride Will have covered more distance than me A small brown Pteranodon with black eyes, an orange beak, and small wings, named Petrie, saw them, as Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper began to jump. Petrie wanted to join in, but he missed the pigs. Then Petrie watched in horror while Olivia and her brothers hopped on the pigs. Olivia: And I will fly On my father's wings To places I have never been Olivia and her brothers got on their horses, and they ran toward the enemy dummy. Olivia held a pitchfork and aimed at it. Olivia: There is so much I've never seen And I can feel his heartbeat still I will do great things' Olivia threw the pitchfork as it bumped into to the rope, then the armor and the hay, with a target on it. Olivia: On my father's wings Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper picked the hay and placed it next to the cows. Then they gave the buckets of food to their horses. Olivia: Someday With his spirit to guide me 'And his memory beside me I will be free Olivia and her brothers jumped out of the barn, and Olivia landed on the plank, which sent Petrie flying through the air. "Oh, my goodness!" Petrie shouted. Olivia: To fly on my father's wings To places I have never been There is so much I've never seen And I can feel his heartbeat still And I will do great things On my father's wings On my father's wings Eric and Ariel watched them as Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper came towards them and hugged their parents. They all walked back to the house. Back at the barn, two female Pteranodons — who were not related to Petrie's family — were being impressed by Petrie until a pink Oviraptor, walked towards them. The female Pteranodons ran to take cover as Petrie tried to explain, but Ruby grabbed his wing, glaring at them. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot Parodies Category:Quests